Innocence
by Miko Angel
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha... and tries to leave the living realm only something happens and she is revived as a demon. Find out what happens! YYHxover YoukoKag
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR YYH so no sueing!!  
  
Just as a warning... the beginning is kinda sad.... she commits suicide but... well read to find out.... everything turns out okay!! please read!  
  
Scroll one:  
  
::Betrayal::  
  
"In..... Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered clutching her arm where he had ripped it open with his claws. He was starign at her coldly with Kikyou hanging off his arm. "W...why did you... betray me? I-I thought we were friends..." She choked.  
  
Although oddly enough tears wouldn't come to her. She felt numb, the pain of her wounds not even affecting her.  
  
She should.  
  
She should be able to fell pain.  
  
She needed to have answers....  
  
God damn it she needed.... something....!  
  
Something to make her screwed up life make sense again...!  
  
god damn it....  
  
GOD DAMN IT!!! She screamed in her mind.  
  
"Feh you stupid broad..! Like I would be friends with a bitch like you..!" Inuyasha growled at her an arrogant smirk making its way on to his lips, making his angelic features darken.  
  
She stared at him, numbly saying with her voice lined with thick distaste.  
  
"To think... I once loved you... Inuyasha.."  
  
Even the words tased sour in her mouth as he growled feircly at her.  
  
She closed her eyes feeling the completed Shikon around her neck, warming her soul.  
  
Kagome took a step back and heard the faint rushing water in the ravine not twenty feet behind her at the drop off.  
  
"Wench.." Inuyasha growled.  
  
The final battle was over, and she had no more obligations to this world.... so would it be better if she just... died?  
  
"Is that what you want Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. "You want be to go? Fine.. I will but for myself so I can be free.. not you.. never for you...!" She cried and before the shock could pass through any of them she turned and ran for the cliff with as much speed as her legs could take her.  
  
"Kagome, NO!! DON'T!!!" Sango and her other TRUE friends yelled after her.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
I'm sorry.... I'm sorry... but I have to... I can't BE here anymore... Souta.. Okaa-san... Jii-chan... I'm sorry...  
  
She opened her eyes as she saw the cliff drawing closer.  
  
Running faster she felt Inuyasha drawing closer behind her, she took a flying leap of the edge staying out of his grasp.  
  
Her back arched as she felt the wind already rushing past her face and through her hair.  
  
She was descending closer to the bottom... to the rushing water.... and she didn't care.  
  
She welcomed it.  
  
This was when tears finally came to her, the droplets streaming in the air behind her, shining like little prisms in the sulight.  
  
No... she wasn't crying from regret or sadness.  
  
Kagome was crying from peace.... she finally found peace.  
  
Her soul finally felt at rest. in balance for the first time in all her life.... and the last.  
  
She would go in to the next realm at peace. This was fine with her.  
  
Suddenly she felt the splash of the flooded waters wash over her body and she smiled. Opening her eyes she saw the sun through the dazzling waters, swaying with the winds.  
  
It was a beautiful sight, as if made for only her to see.  
  
Closing her eyes for the final time she let her body sink and her mind leave to sweet oblivion.  
  
Goodbye...  
  
***********************************  
  
"........Kagome..." A whisper called.  
  
The schoolgirl looked around the utterly black place until her eyes rested upon an lone figure not far away. She had long black hair and dressed in an old warrior's armor. Her eyes were a bright mahongany as she smiled at her.  
  
"Welcome Kagome."  
  
"W-Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I?"  
  
The figure chuckled.  
  
"I am Midoriko, Kagome. And you are in drift between the living realm and the spirit realm."  
  
"Why...?" She asked.  
  
The figure's face became serious as she walked towards kagome placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome... you were not meanto to die yet. If you were to cross over to the other realm right now, the cycle of the Shikon no Tama and its guardian would just start all over again, with more lives being lost. Kagome you are the choosen protector.. something Kikyou was never able to be. You will protect the Shikon for the rest of eternity from all evils that oppose you."  
  
"But... how..!" She cried " I'm only a human agaisnt thousands of demons! Not to mention Inuyasha wants be dead..!"  
  
Midoriko smiled gently.  
  
"Kagome.. this is why I'm granting you the gift of being a youkai.. the strongest one alive. I know you will be able to protect the ones you care for... and you'll find love again.." She said.  
  
Kagome gave a slight smile.  
  
"Thank you Midoriko... I'll do my best.."  
  
"I'm sure you will. When you awaken you'll be in the living realm again.. and you'll be a youkai... are you ready?" She asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Alright..... good luck Kagome.."  
  
"Good bye.." Kagoem whispered as she felt the darkness fade.  
  
************************  
  
"Inuyasha..... you... you BASTARD!!!!!!" Sango yelled clutching Hirakotsu in her hand as she forced herself to stand even as pain shot repeatedly through her body.  
  
"I agree with Sango.. how could you do such a thing Inuyasha?!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Shippou was sitting on the ground crying silently for his adopted mother with a great feeling of hate for the inu hanyou building up inside if his frail form.  
  
"Feh. The wench had it coming. She was smart enough the do the job for me.." Inuyasha said smirking. Suddenly he cracked his knuckles as he started running toward them "Now.. it's your turn!!!"  
  
Their eyes widened as they waited the blow but suddenly a voice rang out  
  
"Inuyasha don't you dare touch them if you value your pathetic life.."  
  
They all turned and gasped as they saw Kagome, dripping wet from her fall, walking towards them in a glowing orb of a faint pink as her demon features stand out making her look breathtaking.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stutterred "But you just fell in to the river...!!"  
  
She stared coldly at him.  
  
"Well I had second thoughts on letting that walking clay pot having MY soul. So I decided to stay."  
  
He growled at her and leapt foward, intenting on finally finishign the job put she just reached out and grasped his wrist before it could reach her and flung him across the clearing.  
  
"Still want to finght me Inuyasha?" She said as he skidded face first in to the dirt.  
  
He growled and raced foward again.  
  
All unaware of the two demons watching them from nearby trees.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Okay that was kinda..... sad.... tell me what you think...!  
  
I had this great idea to put Youko from Yu Yu Hakusho in here as well... so um... yea~!  
  
I'm still trying to decide on the pairings... either  
  
Sess/Kag or Youko/Kag  
  
but.... um yeah! you'll find out next chapter~!  
  
Bye for now!  
  
R&R!  
  
-^_^-  
  
Miko Angel 


	2. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR YuYuHakusho!  
  
::Rebirth::  
  
Claws rushed through the air by her face as she dodged to the side and swung her own talons out across his back. Blood sprayed out and on to her face but she didn't wipe it away as she leapt in the air evading his follow up attack.  
  
She twisted slightly in the air so she could land on her feet balanced as she glared at the beaten up inu hanyou. His beautiful face was marred by bruises and crimson streaks down his face from her earlier attacks. Sending a worried side glance at her wounded friends she yelled to them  
  
"Everyone! go back to Kaede's village!"  
  
"But Kagome-chan we can't le--" Sango started but Kagome gave her a sharp look leaving no room for argument.  
  
The Taijiya nodded as she slowly climbed on to the transformed Kirara's back along with Miroku. The last to climb on was Shippou as he gave her one last look filled with his love and confidence in her. She nodded, a small smile forming on her face as he scrambled on the neko youkai right before it took off.  
  
Focusing her attention back on her betrayer and his mate she cracked her claws and lowered herself in to a fighting position.  
  
"You'll pay for this wench...!" Inuyasha hissed vehemently as he spat blood out of his mouth. Kagome raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
He growled and rested his hand on to his sheath.  
  
"I wanted to kill you with my bare hands but I might as well just do it this way..!"  
  
He pulled it out and the blade transformed to form a large fang. Kagome hissed slightly as he youkai nose picked up the change is the wind.  
  
'So that's the wind scar...' Kagome thought to herself as she focused her eyes on to the hanyou as he tried sniffing it out with his own nose. She smirked glad for her new found abilities.  
  
The demoness slowly shifted her weight on to her other foot as a dread settled itself in her stomach.  
  
If he was attempting to use the wind scar she had no way to protect herself. Even Sesshoumaru had Tensaiga to protect him from the deadly blast... My youki should be clashing with his now and if he hits the scar correctly there is no chance for me to survive...  
  
Frowning she suddenly remembered Midoriko's word in her mind during her short stay in limbo.  
  
"You will protect the Shikon for the rest of eternity from all evils that oppose you."  
  
Midoriko was the Shikon no Tama's guardian and she must have the power of foresight otherwise how would she have known if I was meant to die or not. So that means I shouldn't be able to die yet otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to bring me back as a demon..  
  
Drawing her brows together in thought she ignored the gathering energy at her waist until her fingers brushed agaisnt something sleek and hard.  
  
Startled, Kagome glanced down and saw a black sheath with a silver hilt protruding from it resting at her side. Wrapping her fingers firmly around it she slowly pulled it out.  
  
The sun hit the blade, reflecting brilliantly in ot her eye making her wince. Her nose tingled and she felt yet another change in the wind around her.. the balance of power shifting again.  
  
"What the hell?!!?!?" She heard Inuyasha scream in the background but he was ignored.  
  
The sword was delicately honed to perfection. Created to make deep cuts at first contact with flesh. A aura was flaring around it embelizing it as no ordinary weapon. Gazing at it in awe she suddenly took notice of the kanji transcripted in to it'd fiery surface.  
  
'Guardian of the Shikon no Tama.'  
  
She smiled a sent out an silent thank you to the deceased preistess.  
  
Turning her attention to the violently cursing Inuyasha she grinned in the most evilest fashion, making even the most cold hearted of demons shudder in fright.  
  
"This should even the score, should it not Inuyasha?"  
  
"Where the fuck did the Wind scar go wench?!! Where the hell did you get that sword?!" He screetched at her swinged the blade in his hand haphazardously.  
  
She shrugged not answering him, grating more on his thin nerves. Instead she raised the sword until it was parrel to her body, and standing between her eyes the deadly edge facing her.  
  
Focusing on her spiritual powers, she felt the blade warm in her hands as it began glowing a pale blue. Lifting her her free hand she layed two of her fingers against the side of the katana.  
  
Tingling sensations starting running through her body as a warmth engulfed her eyes the forest scenery fading replaced by swirling forms of energy.  
  
Where the ancient trees once stood green swirls were spinning in a rythmatical pattern... the tree's energy. Turning to where her oppenent stood she saw two streaks of colors whirling like a cyclone around him. One was a dark crimson the other a bright gold. Confused she look at the place where the dead preistess should be and saw the swirling wind of a solid black. Turning back to Inuyasha she scrouched her eyes together until the answer struck her. He had demon AND human blood running through his blood, meaning two energies. Smirking at her own genius she suddenly tightened her grip on the sword a new problem arising to her thoughts. Kagome was positive she still no longer loved the hanyou but... her kind heart would not allow her to kill the man who had saved her life so many times. Even Kikyou... the dead preistess had tried killing her numerous times but never seemed to follow through with any them.  
  
Could she really kill them?  
  
Cursing herself her thoughts morphed to an alternative path. A less... painful one..  
  
Smiling in glee she whispered out to him  
  
"Ready for a new start?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about wench?!?!" He seethed still baffled.  
  
Kagome just continued smiling as she increased her outward spiritual show tenfold and the blade glowed brighter as did her sheened eyes.  
  
Focusing on the swirling cyclones of colors that were Kikyou and Inuyasha she raised her blade above her head before slashing through the thin air before her. Silver and blue streaks shot from her blade as it hurled towards the two wide eyed people.  
  
The lights seperated heading straight for each of the individuals until it struck each through the chest imobilizing them.  
  
Kagome spoke gently as her eyes cleared to watch the spectacle as the lights enveloped both their bodies.  
  
"I can not kill those who have simply been led astray by deceit and mistrust. I have decided to give both of you a second chance at life.. and love. I may be putting myself at risk by doing this... but I am making it so you shall become born again with new families in this time with your memories. You may decide whether or not you wish to stay human, hanyou OR demon.. it is for you too decide. Either way..." She smiled as each shrunk in size, reversing from grown ups, to children, to toddlers, to babes floating silently in protecting orbs of her power. "... You shall live and do whatever you wish in the future. Good luck and I wish you the most of happiness on your paths ahead. Farewell Kikyou and Inuyasha."  
  
Raising her arms she waved it in to the air, as the two orbs flew up in to the sky and in to a nearby village where she knew they would be taken care of as orphans.  
  
Shaking her head, she sheathed her blade in its proper place with a sigh. She should get back to Kaede's village so the others would not be worried for her well being.  
  
Stretching her arms above her head she felt the burdens of sadness and lonliness lifting heavily from her heart. Grinning impishly, she was about to start cheering aloud when a crunch sounded behind her.  
  
Her face paled slightly as she spun around, her eyes glowing as she searched the woods for what was out there.  
  
Two forms of cycloned energy were settled around her battlefield, keeping distance between themselves saying they weren't together. Sniffing the air daintily, two masculine and pleasing scents filled her senses in a intoxicating manner.  
  
Summer and Roses.  
  
Growling at herself in agitation, she called out  
  
"Who's out there!? Show yourselves!!"  
  
Nothing was heard as tinges of annoyance hit her. Stubborn were they? If they were like any of the OTHER male youkai in this era then this should get them to come out...  
  
"If your -MAN enough- you'll come out and face me!!"  
  
She heard rustling sounds and couldn't help the smirk of triumph hit her.  
  
Gets 'em EVERY TIME.  
  
"Do not dare to insult this Sesshoumaru." A cold voice spoke as the white haired man emerged from the forestry.  
  
She froze, as the her insides dropped sickenly.  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
"What are you doing here...?" She asked keeping her cool.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and answered with a single monotone answer.  
  
"I smelld Naraku."  
  
She nodded her head, and for some reason the uneasiness leaving her form.  
  
"Ah, I see... we managed to defeat him earlier and his hordes of demons as well."  
  
He raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything else.  
  
Taking this as a que she turned in the general direction of the other one.  
  
"Are you coming out or not?"  
  
She heard several creaks and groans of the trees as someone moved upon a branch follwed by the solid thud of someone landing on ground.  
  
Shifting her body weight on to one foot and keeping a cautious eye on the demon lord she waited for the new demon to enter the open. After a moment or so a tall figure entered the clearing, a look upon his face similar to the way Shippou looked whenever she gave him chocolate. Dreamy it could be called.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard as she forcefully kept her eyes from widening in shock.  
  
A man was before her... with even CUTER silver ears then Inuyasha!! and.. what was that..?  
  
He had tails too?!?!?!  
  
Kagome fisted her fingers in to her palms as she restrained from reaching out and molesting the fluffy appendages.  
  
Instead she gave him a curious look and asked  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He smirked again, making his beautiful gold eyes lighten and darken in a bewitching way all at the same time.  
  
He bowed with a flourish before reaching out for her hand and kissing it.  
  
"I am Youko Kurama beautiful maiden. May I ask you your name?"  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks heat up but it was banished when his ears twitched and her attention was drawn away form his words.  
  
"I'm Higurashi Kagome..."  
  
"Kagome.. what a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful face.." He said smiling seductively which went unnoticed by the distracted girl.  
  
"Uh-huh.." Was the lame response.  
  
He frowned until he suddenly felt something rubbing his ears. A purr erupted from his throat before he could refrain it and he heard a light giggle. Casting a look ahead of him he saw 'Kagome' leaning towards him rubbing his ears with a look of pure escasty on his face. He smirked arrogantly glad the bursts of energy he had felt earlier had drawn his attention to this beautiful demoness.  
  
Kagome was mid rub until she finally realized what she was doing. A bright blush raced across her face as she snatched her traitorious hands back muttering an apology to the handsome kitsune.  
  
Youko seemed disapointed by the suddenly loss of the pleasant feeling to answer her. Turning her back towards him she looked up at Sesshoumaru who was raising a eyebrow at her.  
  
"Woman do you always go around feeling others body parts on whims?"  
  
She blushed a deeper shade of red as she sent a quick glance at the fluffly tail over his shoulder...  
  
Quickly shaking the thoughts furiously from her head she answered  
  
"No...! er, I mean not alway.. if I knew I'd get myself killed by feeling one I wouldn't.." She sent a meaningful look at his tail before continuing with a bright smile "Besides it's not like I have my own! I might as well enjoy other's good fortunes!"  
  
Silence met her ears as she found both men gazes on her with confused looks.  
  
"W-what?" She asked unnerved. Why were they looking at her like that..?  
  
Suddenly Youko's hands shot out and wrapped around hers. She was about to protest when he pulled them up so they rested atop her head. She shifted fingers and they brushed against something triangular.. and fuzzy.. and...  
  
"Oh my god I have ears!" She squealed feeling them freely. I have ears?! Thank you Midoriko!! her face relaxed as she asked quietly to herself aloud "Hmm.. I wonder what kind of demon I am then.."  
  
A hand rested against her forehead that was connected to Youko as he asked her "Kagome did you hit your head during this 'battle'?"  
  
She swatted his hand away.  
  
"No of course I didn't!" She look at both of them and asked "So what kind of demon am I?"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at her  
  
"Woman are you so daft you can't remember?"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed as she ground out  
  
"No, I am not DAFT!!" Her face slackened as she pointed ot herself staring at the demon lord "Wait... don't you recognize me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome's head reeled. Did she look THAT much different? Maybe he just didn't recognize her because she used to be a human. The great lord probably didn't bother himself with remember lowly humans.  
  
"Not at all?" She whispered.  
  
"Your clothes resemble that of Inuyasha human whore but that is all."  
  
Her expression darkened even more as she cracked her claws.  
  
"Whore?!!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Why? Do you know of her?"  
  
Kagome glowered but decided mind tricks would be more satisfactory in the end for her revenge.  
  
Whore.. it was SO on now Sesshoumaru!!!  
  
"Yes! She's brave, kind, smart, beautiful, caring, loving and VERY powerful if you piss her off enough!"  
  
He seem to think about it for a while as she glared at the back of his head. Kagome would have continued if she had no felt the penatrating glare on her from both men. Looking at both of them she found their gazes lingering on her body.  
  
Looking down she realized two things.  
  
White shirts become see through when wet and short skirts do not bode well around two demons who are POSSIBLY attracted to you, considering they have not KILLED you yet, are nearby.  
  
Giving the kinky kitsune a deadly 'back off' glare she turned ot the Sesshoumaru with a closing statement.  
  
"So with the... -changes- go on with the miko right right now I'd advise EVERYONE, demon or no, to not make her irritated!"  
  
Spinning on her heels she waved a hand over her shoulder shouting a unfeeling "Good Bye!" to them before taking off at demon speed to Kaede's village leaving two confused and aroused demons in the dust.  
  
****************************  
  
Alright then this is a more humorous chapter but I didn't want them to be formal meeting between all of them so thus Kagome has her 'ear urges.'  
  
hehehee............  
  
Okay the pairings are still unsure but I'd like to ask all of you on what type of demon Kagome should be:  
  
Either Dog or Kitsune or other(has to have ears!)  
  
I probably am the most shocked by how many reveiws I got from this story! It's a miracle I say! A miracle! Ehehe... sorry. Well I'll update when I can, depending on when my need to change stories arise(I have a habit of that) but I always come back to a story eventually ^_^.  
  
Well hope oyu like this chapter! R&R please!  
  
Bye!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	3. Family

::Family::  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Kagome let out a deep sigh as she cracked her shoulders to get the stiff kinks out. Fighting a deadly war, dying, and becoming a demon can seriously wear a person down like that.  
  
A slight grin formed on her lips as she walked through Inuyasha's forest, almost back to the village.  
  
Her heart sped up in worry, remember the condition her friends were in when they left her to battle with Inuyasha. Injured and worn from the battle. Where they alright?  
  
Surely Shippou would be worried sick about her right now..!  
  
Kagome quickened her pace, as her brows drew together in worry.  
  
What if they lost to much blood? What if Kaede couldn't help them? What if they were stranded in the middle of no where because Kirara had passed out, and were fighting for their lives against some rabid frog demons wanting them for mates?! What if---  
  
Hey were those footsteps behind her?  
  
Kagome spun around and scanned the foliage and ground for any followers.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She focused on sensing any auras and spotted a silver one in a nearby tree branch, and a gold one trailing in the sky.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and once again the scents of roses and summer engulfed her senses.  
  
Shaking herself out of her small stupor. She frowned and turned around, stepping a few paces before shouting  
  
"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!?!!?!?!"  
  
Dead silence met her ears.  
  
Oh, so they wanted to act like they weren't there did they? Fine then!  
  
She snorted and stuck her nose in the air and marched the rest of the way to the village, lewd insults and plans for torture running throughout her mind.  
  
Hehehehee...  
  
Kagome spotted the village in the distance and didn't bothering containing the small squeal of glee that erupted from her throat.  
  
She ran forward and in to the village as several villagers cried out in alarm  
  
"AYIIEEE!!!!!!!! DEMON!!!!!!"  
  
She froze and held her hands out in front of her.  
  
"What? No.. No it's me! Kagome! Girl from the well? Travels with Inu-Tachi? Broke the Shikon no Tama? Gah! Will you please stop screaming?!"  
  
"What says you demon?! We are no fool! Kagome-sama was a h---"  
  
"KAA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A cry rang out as the demoness felt a something small and heavy collide with her stomach.  
  
She let out a small laugh as she hugged the kitsune close.  
  
"Shippou-chan!!"  
  
"Are you alright? Inuyasha didn't hurt you did he? Why are you covered in male scents? How did you get back? What's that sword at your side? What---" Shippou was asking, talking a mile a minute, while checking her over for any wounds at all.  
  
Kagome couldn't help laughing at her son's worry and the faces on the flabbergasted villagers.  
  
"I'm all right...! How about you and the others? Has Kaede treated them yet?"  
  
Shippou's face calmed slightly, with her reassurance and pointed to Kaede's hut.  
  
"They're getting treated right now. I only had a small scratch. See?" He leaned forward and pointed to his cheek were a small scrape resided.  
  
Kagome gasped in mock horror.  
  
"It's so horrible! How can you stand such horrible wounds Shippou-chan!! Your so brave...!"  
  
The child's chest puffed out in pride.  
  
"I can take anything Kaa-san!"  
  
Kagome grinned, while leaning forward and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Yes you can...!"  
  
Shippou grinned, but as he sniffed the air he suddenly stiffened, his eyes widening.  
  
Kagome curiously followed his actions and she picked up the male scents of the two silver haired gods--erm--demons nearby.  
  
Letting out a long exasperated sigh she called out to them,  
  
"If your at least going to follow me, you might as well come out!!!!!!"  
  
She waited a moment before Sesshoumaru landed before her, stepping gracefully off his youki cloud. Youko emerging from the woods not to far away.  
  
Shippou let out a small yip and buried his head in her stomach, crying out a muffled "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, as her gaze turned to the two demons.  
  
Youko's ears were not as straight and alert as earlier, and both of their faces looked steeled from all emotions.  
  
Kagome turned a questioning gaze upon them.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, so Youko spoke coolly,  
  
"We had not realized you were mated."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stuttered,  
  
"M-Ma-Mated?!?! ME?!?!" It ended in a small squeak, and she swore she heard muffled laughter coming from the hut.  
  
She turned a glare at the hut, just as a bandaged Sango and Miroku emerged.  
  
"Kagome.. Mated?" Sango asked, a grin barely suppressed on her face. Miroku gave her a hurtful look.  
  
"I thought you had saved yourself for me Kagome-sama...!"  
  
Kagome glowered at them.  
  
"You are NOT helping..."  
  
They gave her a cheeky grin.  
  
Kagome blanched.  
  
"We merely wish to congratulate you Kagome-chan!!" Sango said, her depressed spirit lifting with the arrival of her friend.. and added entertainment.  
  
'If there was something to congratulate that is...!" She replied.  
  
Shippou looked at the two male demons, then at surrogate mother, then back at them again.  
  
A large innocent grin spread across his face, as he asked Kagome happily,  
  
"Am I getting a new daddy?!?!"  
  
Kagome choked, as the taijiya and monk burst out laughing.  
  
"NOO~!!!!" She cried  
  
The miko-turned-demon pouted.  
  
Today was not her day...! Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"..... Kagome?" A curious voice spoke from behind her.  
  
She stiffened as she turned around with a fixed smile.  
  
"Yes.... Youko?"  
  
His face had lost it's gloom, and his ears were twitching merrily.  
  
Kagome tried desperately to keep her attention away from them.  
  
Restrain thy self!!!!!!!  
  
"Are you mated?" He asked curiously, his tail flicking back and forth hypnotizingly, reminding her of a dog wagging it's tail when being petted.  
  
She inhaled deeply, trying to keep from turning in to a tomato.  
  
She failed.  
  
"No Youko. I am not."  
  
"Yes. It's true.." Sango added, walking behind the miko with a grin. "Shippou is her adopted son."  
  
"Indeed..." Miroku said as he walked to stand on the other side of the miko.  
  
The two demons straightened, while sending a protective glare at each other over the lovely demoness. The same silent message being sent to each other.  
  
'Mine.'  
  
Kagome gulped and was about to suggest some dinner when she suddenly felt something on her backside.  
  
"LECHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as hit the monk upside the head, the same time Sango's Hirakotsu crashed on his thick skull as well.  
  
"Damn pervert.." Sango muttered.  
  
"He won't ever learn will he?" Shippou asked, shaking his head.  
  
"No.. it's in his blood.." Kagome seethed, feeling violated.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango asked quietly, finally deciding to ask. "What happened to Inuyasha and Kikyou?"  
  
Silence fell among them, as Kagome expelled a pent up breath.  
  
"I gave them a new life, to fully enjoy what they missed. Whether we deal with them fifteen years from now or not, it is up to them..."  
  
The former Inu-tachi nodded in understanding.  
  
"Hey..." Kagome suddenly asked, looking around. "Where is Kaede-baba?"  
  
"Cooking some Ramen from your pack." Shippou answered.  
  
"Ah..." She turned around, grinning. "Youko-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama... would you like to join us for dinner?"  
  
They nodded as the bewitching female led them all to the hut.  
  
About to discover the perks of modern food.  
  
*********  
  
That's all for now everyone..! Hope you liked it!! ^_^  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	4. Idol

A/N: Welcome all to yet another exciting chapter of _-drumroll-_ Innocence! And thanks to the _wonderful_ moderatos of , we now have the added features of italics! _-cheers- _So happy hunt, er-- reading fellow addicts! _-holds up peace sign-_ Have fun at my vain attempts at humor!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY! So try to arrest me, and I'll sue ya! Nyah! _-blows rasberry at evil lawyers and runs away before they can beat her with their gavels of doom-_

* * *

_:: Scroll Four :: _

_:: Idol ::_

Kagome, as well as the every other person in the room, tried stifling their laughter. Really, they did.

Only to find it downright impossible.

Shippou was the first to fall, burying his face in to her stomach as he gasped for air while muffling the sound of his hysterical laughter with her shirt. Kagome bit her lip, feeling the tell tale sign of her own amusement bubbling up inside her throat. She knew it wasn't going to be long until she too was reduced to a similar state as her son.

_Why did they have to be so damn cute?!_ She whined in her mind. _It just wasn't fair!_

It wasn't enough that they were both unbelievably handsome. Or, that they were both powerful and formidable enemies. And had irresistible fluffy appendages for her molesting-pleasure.

No--- This was much, _much_ worse.

And with them denying it profusely when she had pointed it out to them, quite bluntly mind you, as they attempting to eat with impeccable manners, while their eyes glittering lovingly at the small Styrofoam cups in their hands, as if they were about to confess their undying love for the inanimate object at any moment...

It was just too much.

Kagome stood up on shaky legs, politely excusing herself in a strained voice before bolting out of the hut and in to the forest, Shippou secured in her arms, hands smacked over his mouth so he couldn't be heard. If you didn't count the loud snorts and choking sounds.

As soon as she knew they were at a safe, out-of-hearing-range distance away --- she opened her mouth, letting her amusement take over from there.

Birds flew out of the trees at the loud, insane, hysterical laughter resounding through the forest; she and her son rolled on the grass-covered clearing, arms clutching their aching sides as tears of joy streamed down their rosy cheeks.

She knew she looked foolish; she knew she looked weird and childish -- but she didn't care. She had just witnessed possibly the funniest thing in the next five centuries to ever occur and she wasn't going to pass it up for anything-- not even her dignity. She was never going to get the image of the two, prideful demons devouring the ramen like starved little children out of her head.

The newly-transformed demoness had no idea how longed they stayed there, in their childish indulgence of humor. Five minutes... five hours. But it seemed like forever until they had calmed down, laying exhausted on the grass, taking deep calming breaths of air to replenish their neglected air supply.

"I have an entirely new respect for ramen." Shippou sighed, a grin lighting his face. Kagome swiped away the moisture on her cheeks.

"I second that." She rolled on to her stomach, resting her cheek on her crossed forearms. "Who would have thought such '_upstanding demons' _would have a fetish for ramen?"

"What's a fetish?" Her son asked innocently. She blushed.

"Uhm... it's-ah... when someone really--no.." She decided now was a good time to change the subject. "Shippou-chan, can you tell me something?"

He bobbed his head, head titled in a cute, questioning pose. She resisted the urge to hug him like she would her stuffed animals at home. Er, the ones that didn't have all the stuffing gushing out of its neck from being hugged so many times at least. Ehehehee... ANYWHO, Shippou had a knack for adorableness, and he knew how to use it to his advantage. Focus, Kagome! Lest you fall victim to his cuteness!

"Do I look that different? As a demon, I mean?"

He looked at her with wide, admiring eyes as gleeful realization struck him.

"That's right! You haven't seen yourself yet, have you?!"

She shook her head in the negative. He jumped up in renewed vigor. She watched him enviously. Ah, to be young again... So full of life and energy... These old bones don't serve this old lady like they used to... ow, me hip... me hip!

He grasped her clawed hand in his smaller one, trying to drag her to her feet.

"Come on Kaa-san! I'll show you!"

She slowly scrambled to her feet; half for effect and half from wariness. And a touch of old-lady-ness thrown in to the mesh as well.

"Show me?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"The hot spring nearby! You can look at your reflection in the water!" He explained, impatience and excitement lacing his voice as he pulled his surrogate mother down the worn dirt path.

"All right, all right..." She laughed, picking up her pace. Moving a little ahead of him, she spoke deviously. "Hey Shippou-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna race?"

Excitement lit his face, before he was off; leaving her slightly thrown off balance, before she shook herself out of the stupor, realizing her son was nowhere in sight.

"Hey! That's cheating!" She cried, chasing after him.

A few minutes later ,both competitors collapsed beside the waterside, gasping out claims of victory.

"Na-uh! I win!"

"No way!"

"I won fair and square, and you know it!"

"Fair and square..?! You took of before I could even say 'go!'"

"Well, you have longer legs! I get special privileges!"

"Really now?"

"Yep."

"You evil, evil child."

"I know."

Kagome breathed out a sigh of defeat before crawling over to the water. However, all signs of disappointments were quickly wiped from her expression replaced by shock.

A silence spanned as she examined her erected, triangular ebony ears atop her head and canine fangs poking forth from her mouth. Her features had changed, leaving many remnants of her old self visible, but enough of a difference to send her gaping in surprise. _Whoa... Kagome, you have just entered the twilight zone._ Flipping her long, wispy black tail back at forth testing it's authenticity. Swaying it from side to side, or wrapping it around Shippou to deposit him in her arms. Her piercing eyes, once a smoky blue, were now a bright, unnatural cobalt color. Her most defining feature of being a demon. Minus the fangs, tail, and ears. Oh, and the claws. And the inhuman strength and speed. And--er, okay maybe it wasn't the most defining feature.

Slowly, a wide smile spread across her lips as she turned to look at her son. However, instead of a modest exclamation of her altered changes, she spoke with sparkling egotism radiating in her voice.

"Whew! I look _good, _don't I?"

Shippou was, once again, on the ground laughing as his mother preened in her reflection for his benefit. Puckering her lips out, and striking a pose she'd seen a on TV a few weeks ago during a fashion show. A hand rested on her hip in a sassy attitude as she strutted down an imaginary catwalk; nose held loftily in the air and shoulder working back and forth in a exaggerated roll back and forth.

Kagome continued on for a while more, and was in the middle of a rather amusing impression of a model. Her hand holding her hair off her neck in a messy bun, and her hips jutting from side to side, expression changing as if a picture was being flashed every five seconds, her posterior sticking out in the air, when an calm voice interrupted her, a thread of amusement underlining it.

"What, in all the seven hells, are you doing?"

She snapped to attention, dropping her pose to clasp her hands innocently behind her back as she spun to look at the visitor with a smile of dubious cheerfulness lighting her lips.

"Ah, so you finally realized we were gone, Youko-sama? For a while there, I thought you were gone for good. Along with my entire ramen supply." She added with a barely suppressed grin fighting to claim her mouth. He had the decency to look a abashed, but his sly smirk gave him away. The sneaky bastard.

"What ever gave you that impression, Lady Kagome?"

"Well, it might have something to do with--- Wait, how'd you know my name?" She asked abruptly, cocking her eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"I do believe I heard your companions call you that."

Ah, yes. Leave it to them to give her away. She was going to tell them her name was Fufa; kitsune queen from the far, far South. Bow down if you wish to live! Mwuahaha!

_Oh well_, she sighed. _There goes _my_ fantasy of ruling over legions upon legions of devoted monkey boys that would follow her every command_...

Blissfully unaware of her inner conflict, Shippou poked around Kagome to look at the other fox more closely; scrutinizing him with a speculative eye. All of a sudden his eyes went as big as saucers and he cried out loudly in recognition, jolting Kagome out of her thoughts quite quickly, shouting. "What?! Fire? What?!"

Shippou bounded to rest at the silver kitsune's feet, idolization quickly filling his wide, green orbs.

"You're Youko Kurama!" He pointed to the towering fox; waving the digit excitedly as he spoke to his mother in awe. "_The_ Youko Kurama!"

Kagome looked at her son in confusion, then at Youko's smug, slightly conceited expression. _Oo_-kay, she was missing something important here.

Shippou seemed to realize this soon enough, gushing like a rabid school girl over the older fox. She blanched, banishing the mental images of that particular notion out of her head.

Note to self-- Never _EVER_ compare Shippou to gushing school girls again. Kagome shuddered. Now, that was a entirely new level of nightmare right there.

"He's practically a living legend! My parents were always talking about him when I was little! He always pulls off these extraordinary heists, and he's known for being the biggest---" He was cut short by a hand covering his mouth. Kagome's eyes followed the hand, joined to a sleek, muscular arm, to the handsome face and gleaming golden eyes of the bandit. She slanted her head to the side, regarding them curiously with a devious twinkle to her eyes.

"Biggest _what_, Shippou-chan?" She cooed sweetly.

"Uh.." Catching the older fox shaking his head almost imperceptible for him not to continue, he quickly improvised. "The biggest, most wonderful gentleman ever to exist!"

Shippou looked proud of himself, as Youko sighed in relief. Kagome tucked this conversation away for future reference. _Hmm, I wonder... Ah, so many possibilities for such a offhand remark._

"Hey, Youko?" She queried, suddenly getting an idea. The two foxes, eager for a change in topics, quickly quipped,

"Yes?"

"Do you know any good concealment spells?"

* * *

Ah, chapter COMPLETED! Z00t!

I hoped you all like it! It's been a while since writing this particular story, so sorry for any mistakes you may find. -_rubs back of head nervously- _Please send your reviews! They are most helpful! -_winks- _Also, voting is still up. Hopefully, I'll have the final tallies by either next chapter or the one after that. I will get around to it! Promise!Also, in one of the next two chapters Kagome's new "breed" of demon will be revealed. But I couldn't resist ears and a tail for her. Like our fair, young Kagome, I too have a guilty pleasure for the damnable appendages. _-smiles- _Anywho, that's it for now, and--

BIG THANK YOU'S TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! nn _-hugs and pocky to everyone!-_

G'bye!

Signed your friendly, yet slightly psychotic, pocky empress,

_**-Miko Angel-**_


	5. Whispers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... so leave me be! TTTT

_Dictionary:_

Kitsune - Fox Demon

Hiraikotsu - Boomerang Bone

Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Nee-san - Older sister ("Big sis")

Kaa-san - Mother

* * *

_**Innocence**_

_:: Whispers ::_

__

"_Do you know any good concealment spells?"_

Ignoring the odd lock slanted at her from the gorgeous male, Kagome continued.

"You see," She lied, batting her eyelashes sweetly as she crossed her fingers behind her back. 'I'm a good girl' look radiating from her. "Frankly-- I have no magical skills in that area whatsoever. My... family overlooked these teachings when I was younger." _Because I just became a demon a few hours ago, so it would have been completely useless, not to mention-- stupid, to do so. _She added inside her head.

He seemed to assess the question for a while, as Shippou dashed circles around the pair, reinforcing her lies.

"Yes! Momma doesn't know ANYTHING! Dumb as a box of rocks! Not the sharpest tool in the tool shed! Not the brightest crayon in the crayon box! Not--" She plucked him off the ground, slapping a hand over his mouth as she smiled tightly at the child.

"Thank you, Shippou-chan." She spoke. "But I think he gets the point."

The kit glowed, glad that he had helped his mother, while Youko discreetly slid his fingers across his mouth to hide his amused smirk at the woman's expense.

"So?" The demoness pressed, cobalt eyes glimmering hopefully towards him.

"I don't know..." He said slowly. She whimpered, not noticing the playful light to his eyes. She hopped from one foot to the other, begging,

"Oh please oh please oh please oh please please please...!"

He chuckled.

"I suppose i could teach you.."

Kagome threw her hands on to the air giddily, forgetting Shippou was there, as he landed on the ground with a 'thump.' She squeaked and scooped him up quickly, apologizing profusely to the bawling kit.

"IF," Youko continued. Kagome cast him a suspicious look.

_That can't be good, _she deducted in her thoughts; taking in his arrogant glow and devious smirk. _Nope, not good at all._

"If?" She inquired.

Youko took a few purposefully long and elegant strides towards the suspicious miko, leaning in close so his face was only a few inches away from her. She gulped, her hold around Shippou, tightening.

He moved in closer, so that his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, making her shudder involuntarily.

But, all forms of arousal were lost when she heard his next few words and she felt the hand on her rear. She seethed as her son's face turned in to a tomato.

_One dead kitsune male, comin' right up._

-

"Hey, where did that kitsune go?" Sango suddenly asked, glancing about the village for the missing demon.

"I saw him head off in the direction Lady Kagome and Shippou went." Miroku replied, walking up beside her, the staff in his hand jingling.

"What?! And you didn't stop him?!" Sango growled, shooting an angry glare at the monk.

"I didn't think I had the right to." He grinned charmingly, his eyebrows raising suggestively. "I think he might of wanted to get to know Kagome-sama a little better."

It took Sango a second, but the double meaning to his words suddenly hit her full force. She blushed, slamming the _hiraikotsu_ down upon his head.

"Pervert!" The monk groaned, as the demon slayer took off intent on saving her best friend from the clutches of the overly arrogant and perverted kitsune she was sure to be in the company of. But not before giving a swift kick to the fallen Miroku for good measure.

"Idiot.." She muttered.

"IDIOT!" A similar feminine war cry erupted from the forest. Sango whipped her head around, just in time to see Kagome stomping out of the woods angrily, a fainted Shippou in her arms. Youko trailed behind her, holding his abused cheek which brandished a red handprint, a pleased expression tilting his angelic features.

Wow, this seems familiar. The demon slayer thought with an odd sense of deja vu.

The enraged miko halted before her worried friend, anger evident on her beautiful features.

"What happened, Kagome-chan? He didn't try anything did he?" She inquired, shooting a dirty look at the demon behind her.

The girl didn't answer, but instead jerked at thumb at said-demon.

"This," She declared, tail flicking in suppressed rage. "Is why women take self-defense classes, created pepper-spray, and parents lock up girls in their rooms."

The terms Kagome were using, clicked distantly in Sango's mind as thing's from her friend's era. She raised her eyebrow.

"That bad?"

"Yes." Was the strained answer.

"Copped a feel?"

"Uh huh."

"Asked _the_ question?" She asked, referring to the 'please bear my child' line.

"Worse." Sango's eyebrows shot up in interest. Kagome's teeth grinded together.

"Which would be...?" She prodded. The miko leaned forward and whispered it in to her friend's era. Sango gasped, turning a disgusting look at the fox. He grinned wryly, making each girl turn away from him a appalled "ugh!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome asked, stalking to the hut with her best friend beside her. Shooting a 'follow and die' look at the kitsune, she shut the flap.

Sango nodded.

"Yep. We've found Miroku's long lost brother?"

"Without a doubt."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Rin and Jaken going?" The sweet human girl questioned, looking up at the elegant demon lord walking before her. He had come back for them a few minutes ago, ordering them to follow. Jaken held on to the reins of Ah-un, as Rin hung on to Ah's scaly neck lovingly, curiousness lighting her eyes.

"To a nearby village." He answered curtly. Her eyebrows drew together and she nibbled on her lip.

"Why?"

"Stupid girl, stop bugging Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squawked. He was, however, quickly silenced with a foot stomping him in to the ground. The foot attached to none other than Sesshoumaru. Rin giggled.

"Sesshoumaru and Jaken are funny." She spoke, flashing a million dollar smile to her lord. He turned and continued moving forward. A thought suddenly occurred to Rin, when she realized the slightly familiar surroundings of the forest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," She squealed excitedly, catching the demon's interest as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "Are we going to see Kagome-neesan?!"

An eyebrow shot up. Rin took this as an sign to explain.

"Kagome-neesan, is Rin's nee-san! She's really nice and pretty! She used to play with Rin as Sesshoumaru fought with In... Inuye.. Inuyasha!" The girl sounded triumphant in remembering the loathsome word. Her orginal question came back to her. "So are we going to visit her?!"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but kept walking. His thoughts whirling.

Hmmm... Kagome? How.. coincidental.

"Nee-san!" Rin ran in to bustling village, crying out and receiving several odd looks from the villagers. Jaken scowled, as Sesshoumaru watched curiously from the sidelines. "Kagome-neesan! Rin's here! Nee-san!"

The hut nearest to them lifted it's door covering and a head poked out. It lit in delight upon seeing the small girl, as she fully stepped out of the hut. However, as she opened her mouth to say something, a red fur ball darted out of the hut and up to the small girl.

"Rin!" The girl spun around in happiness.

"Shippou!"

The children became lost in conversation, talking a mile a minute. Not even noticing when the female demoness came up for a good five minutes. All of a sudden Shippou's head whipped his head around.

"Momma, Rin's here!"

"I thought you were passed out?" She remarked dryly, before crouching. Directing a grin at the human girl. "Why, hello Rin-chan."

"Wow.." Rin gasped in awe. "Who's pretty lady?"

Kagome smiled, a slight pink tinge tinting her cheeks.

"You don't remember me, Rin-chan?" She feigned hurt. The girl leaned forward, examining the demoness closely. Recognition suddenly ignited in her eyes and she launched herself in to the awaiting teenager's arms, much to the surprise of the two male onlookers.

"Kagome-neesan!"

She chuckled, hugging the girl close.

"Ah, so she does remember." She teased. All of sudden Kagome became aware of the daunting figure towering over her. She looked up and met the narrowed gaze of the Lord of the Western lands himself.

"I believe an explanation is in order, _miko_." He spat. Kagome gulped.

"Heh... Figured it out, didn't you?" She laughed nervously at his almost imperceptible nod of the head. The _taijiya_ beside her tensed, hand slipping to grasp the boomerang strapped to her back-- just in case. Everyone ignored the groaning monk on the ground and the curious kitsune thief. "I guess there is some explaining needed then..."

* * *

So just what _did_ Youko say? What's going to happen when Sesshoumaru and Youko find out? Will feudal era men ever control their mood swings or perverseness? And when will Kagome ever go home???

Find out in the next chapter of _Innocence_!

-grins- Well, I got this chapter out earlier than I thought! Heehee, guess that's what happens when inspiration hits. W00t! Yay! Reivew!!!

Also, thanks for the reviews everyone! They're nice and encouraging! W00t! Well, write later! Byyee! Arigato minna-san, Ja mata!


	6. Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy Youko or the gorgeous Sesshoumaru. But I have hopes for the future.. But until then, I own nothing but the plot of this severly demented fanfiction.

(Psst! I'm alive!)

* * *

Innocence

Chapter 6 - Shhh!

* * *

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but..." Kagome began nervously, her features weak as her mind whirled in furious activity. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. _She berated herself, mentally banging her head against the ground for making such a stupid mistake. The pretty miko-tured-demon glanced at the ground, physically getting the urge to follow her mind's example but she didn't think it'd save her from the wrath of Sesshoumaru. And she was somehow less than inclined to tell her tale to the lord either. ... At least not until later. After all, it had only happened a few hours ago- _she_ didn't even have all the facts straight about her new demonic state yet!

Kagome stewed in her trouble for a mite longer before Rin's joyous laugh interrupted her thoughts. She looked at the girl curiously.

The young girl had a goofy smile on her face, her brown eyes devious as they switched slyly to Sesshoumaru to her than back to Sesshoumaru again with giggles bubbling from her throat in an almost- _almost-_ scary laugh that had Kagome's muscles twitching in the need to run fast. Faster than Sesshoumaru could clobber his toady, staff-weilding, fetish-for-pain-via-any-man-prettier-than-him (aka _Every man known to existence_) retainer, declaring, "Jaken, this is your fault." After all, that was the only reasonable explaination for the girl's sudden insanity; All those bonks to the head the toad gave her finally knocked her sanity loose. Completely understandable.

"Er.. Rin-chan?" Kagome asked, turning her thoughts back on to the insane, possibly dangerous problem at hand. The girl turned to look at her, expression impossibly gleeful. Kagome twitched. _Must. Not. Run. _"Rin-chan, are you alright?"

"Kagome-neesan, Rin just realized something!" Rin had already pulled away from the demoness to hop from one foot to the other, arms waving around her in some odd expression of... happiness? Anger? Sacrifical dance to the heavens for an offer of a virgin sacrfice? _If anyone's going to be sacrificed, it's that damn fox. _Kagome promised sadistically in her mind as she remembered his perverted promise in the woods. Although the chances Youko was still a virgin were about as slim as Sesshoumaru being in to S and M.

"And what is that?" Kagome chided calmly, ignoring the wrong turn her mind seemed to have taken down dirty-street. She was still crouched beside the child, Sesshoumaru standing behind her. The girl stopped, her eyes flashing between the two before anouncing with a gleeful smile,

"You're a demoness, which means Sesshoumaru will be _more_ than happy to let you be Rin's okaa-san!"

Kagome stared, feeling her brain still and not quite start again as she kept staring at the child. And staring. She didn't even twitch as Miroku awoke with a groan, pushing himself off the dusty ground as a hand flew to his bruised and much abused head. She didn't even laugh as his head swiveled from side to side disconcertly, noting the eerie, not to mention _awkward_, silence that had descended upon the villiage courtyard. Nor did she even breath nary a answer as he laughed nervously, asking smoothly, "Soo... What did I miss?"

Sango was obliged to answer him. "Rin wants Kagome to be her new mother."

Miroku seemed unfazed. His mouth formed a small 'o' as he nodded with a bright, dazzling smile. "Oh. Well, isn't that's nice."

Obviously, Rin wasn't the only one with a few screws knocked loose by too much abuse. Sango swiftly grabbed the deranged monk's collar before hecould say something stupid,dragging him off to Kaede's hut for proper medical treatment.

The others were oblivious to her actions. Rin began to shuffle nervously, some of her brightness seeping out her at the miko gaping stare. "What?" She asked nervously, glancing up at her lord who's expression hadn't changed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru was tempted to say no. However, he refrained from doing so. However, saying yes didn't seem like the right answer either. He glanced down at the miko as if she would have the alternative imprinted on the back of her head. It wasn't there. And the woman didn't look like she was breathing either. _Hm, maybe I should... _

Sesshoumaru, for once listened to the proverbial devil on his shoulder and gave in to temptation. Lifting his foot he- as if Kagome _wasn't _the most annoying priestess he'd ever met, as if she wasn't the beauitful demoness he was attracted to, and as if his ward _hadn't_ just proposed she become his mate- Sesshoumaru lifted his foot and kicked the unexpected girl over to 'jump start her breathing.' He was very concerned for her welfare after all.

... heh.

The angel Sesshoumaru on his other shoulder shook it's head is disbelief.

Kagome squeaked as she did a face-plant in the dirt, giving Sesshoumaru (and the kinky kitsune theif behind him) a nice view of her panties as her short green skirt flew forward. Sputtering and making faces at the horrible taste of dirt, she shot up, her brain finally began to start working again, however not quickly enough as she turned and yelled, "What was that for Fluffy!"

Complete silence.

Then...

"... What did you just call me?"

Kagome's face flushed as she realized her slip. "Er..."

Youko was smirking as he decided to enter the conversation and state his claim to the lovely demoness before she could be further distracted by the demon lord and his charge. It had never happened to him before, after all, being forgotten by any female. The new challenge was tempting, as was the thought of stealing the unsuspecting demoness from the demon lord. He sauntered forward, kneeling next to the priestess. "I think she just called you 'Fluffy,' Sesshoumaru-_sama_." Youko offered solictiously, not looking back as he spoke.

Kagome glared at his smiling, handsome face with the fury of seven hells in her eyes as she threatened in a low voice so only those with enhanced demon hearing could listen. The nickname for the lord had slipped out, and to hear the treasured, much coveted name repeated to the lord by likes of him... "I'm going to maim you. Kill you. Find a way to bring you back to life, make you an immortal, and then I'm going to castrate you."

His charming grin never faultered. "All the more pity for you then, my luscious lady." He purred. "And even as much as I would miss... that part of myself, there are more ways than one to make a time pleasurable. Would you like to know of what I speak? Or maybe a demonstration may be in order..."

Kagome's mouth dropped open at his audacity, his _perverseness_, feeling her face flushing a bright red. A menacing growl found its way out of her throat nonetheless, and she was ready to lunge at the demon but common sense (_That darn common sense_, she seethed) stopped her. Instead she settled for shouting as loud as she could manage,

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU PERVERT! THIS IS HARASSMENT! I SHOULD HAVE Y-!"

Youko fell on to his butt at the sudden decibels, hands clamping over his ears as they flattened against his skull. Sesshoumaru was in the same predicament, wincing despite himself. However, Youko had always been able to think on his feet (or on his butt in this case), as he leaned forward, a hand hooking around the back of her neck and pulling her forward in to a silencing kiss.

Now it would have been easy to clamp a hand over her mouth to quiet her, but Youko had never been one for easy- and this time was no exception. He watched through half-lidden eyes as her large blue eyes fluttered close from shock to pleasure, feeling no small amount of satisfaction in seeing this. _I was right after all_, he growled to himself in self-serving pride. She did taste as sweet as she smelled. And there was no way he was going to lose her.

He was going to have Kagome no matter what it took.

--------------------------------

... And done! Well a little more drama then usual in this chapter. And I also noticed this entire chapter seemed to have no point for the main plot at all. (Smiles sheepishly) Oh well. But that's what fanfiction is for- To use the imagination, no matter how messed up and creepy it may be! Because the only way any of this would ever happen is if Rumiko Takahashi was extremely intoxicated and someone held the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho at gun-point and forced the two to collaborate. Actually I believe there are already plenty of covert agencies full of fan-guys and gals with this objective already in mind. All it is is a matter of time. (Laughs evilly to self) That would rock.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited for such a long time for this update. See? I'm still very much alive and as lazy as ever. Thank you all!

I'd also like to announce that this story has almost 200 reviews. (Cheers) And being the review junkie I am, my addiction thanks all of you who took the time to review this story, vote, and lend advice and encouragement. So in honor of this, I'm glad to announce the pairings for this story. So as I can imagine all you faithful fans are breathing a sigh of relif on this, I shall not tarry further.

The pairing is... (drumroll)

Inuyasha / Kikyou

Miroku / Sango

Kouga / Ayame

Youko / Kagome / Kurama

Yes yes, the fox gets her. Sorry to all you Sesshoumaru fans! Although it may be a small consolation, Kagome won't know this for at least a few more chapters. So enjoy the triangles while they last! Bwah hah! (cough, cough) lol.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this installment and I'll start right away on the next chapter... which will hopefully come out sooner than this one. (I heard it has been nine months, but I don't think it feels like that long). See you next time! Ta!

_Miko Angel_

Don't forget to recycle your reviews everyone and save the digi-enviroment!


End file.
